Vida Perfecta
by Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey
Summary: Una vida perfecta,casada con el amor de tu vida,un hombre guapo,fuerte, que te ama por sobre todas las cosas,el daria todo por ti,no habia ninguna cosa mala que la rodeara,pero eso tal vez pueda cambiar, la vida da giros inesperados,LEANLO:::TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA

**Presentando algo nuevo, recién salido de mi mente….**

CAPITULO 1: Perfect,, ¿Que paso?

FLASHBACK

Era de noche, esta iba ser la mejor noche de mi vida claro tenía que ser era "MI BODA", noche más espectacular de la vida de cualquier mujer, y claro yo no iba a ser la excepción esa noche era maravillosa.

Soy una afortunada, digo tengo la boda de mis sueños, tengo dinero, pero lo más importante,….. Me caso con el hombre más maravilloso, guapo, gentil, comprensivo, aquel hombre que más amo, aquel que deseo que sea mi esposo...

Si, el es Jasper Whitlock el amor de mi vida, con aquel con el que soñé casarme…

Mi boda., el salón más grande que encontré, mas de 400 invitados por supuesto, mis familiares, mis amigos, mis seres queridos todos estaban ahí, era la noche perfecta, el salón arreglado tal como yo lo había soñado, vajilla de porcelana, servilletas de seda, arreglos lujosos, recuerdos hermosos, comida ya ni se diga me había encargado de que hubiera de lo mas exclusivo, todos vestidos de gala, Jasper y su traje negro intenso , mi vestido de seda fina, era un corsett que torneaba muy bien mi figura, y que tenia incrustaciones de diamantes y perlas, zapatillas de cristal fino, tocado hecho por mí(me había quedado hermoso), un velo muy lindo con incrustaciones de perlas y diamantes, el vestido era algo esponjado, todo había quedado hermoso.

-Te amo mi pequeña princesa- me susurro al oído

Te amo- solo le pude responder antes de que él me tomara por la cintura y me besara, con aquella ternura y con aquella pasión que sentíamos mutuamente, sentí en aquel momento la pasión derrocharse entre nosotros, nos separamos y quedamos abrazados y yo sentía aquellos fuertes brazos rodearme, me sentí segura, me sentí amado, sabía que los dos nos amábamos con locura…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Había pasado aproximadamente ya un año de aquel momento, si, llevaba casada ya un año con aquel maravilloso hombre, a pesar de que él tenía que viajar constantemente aprovechábamos cuando el venia para estar juntos.

El iba a llegar en algunas cuantas horas se había ido de viaje hace un mes, un negocio muy importante, yo estaba preparando todo para cuando el llegara...

Ya había limpiado la casa, y preparado todos mis labores.

Estaba preparando su cena de bienvenida…

Mantel de algodón dos mantelitos individuales, unas velas, copas para las bebidas de cristalería bohemia , una vajilla especial, cubiertos de plata, servilletas de algodón, había preparado unos canapés de cereza y Foie, Brochetas de Gambe y Mejillón, Chuleta de terneras en salsa de moras, y de postre Arnadí.

Todo lo tenía preparado, lo había hecho yo, él prefería que yo le cocinara, y a mí me encantaba cocinar y el si comía, mi vida era perfecta.

Había elegido para esta ocasión era sencillo, straple, floreado morado con blanco, un listón a la cintura. (Fotos en mi perfil).

Ya era hora, el llegaría en cualquier momento, de pronto escuche un coche, me asome por la ventana, si era el pero venia raro, no sé qué era lo que le sucedía, baje rápidamente, el se encontraba al pie de la puerta.

-Hola, Jazz- me acerque y lo abrase- Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te extrañe- me contesto algo raro, distante.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunte preocupada

-No, no es nada- me respondió, cortante.

-Vamos a cenar- le dije, no soportaba ese silencio.

-Si, estoy muriendo de apetito-me dijo él.

Pasamos hacia el comedor….

-mmm…. Huele delicioso Alice no tenias porque cocinar- me dijo el muy caballeroso.

-Claro que si tenía que, digo hace tanto que no cenamos los dos juntos, y se me ocurrió preparar esta cena- dije entusiasmada.

-Pero...- no lo deje terminar

-Nada de peros, lo hice con cariño, anda a cenar- dije seria

-Muy bien pero terminando tenemos que hablar o quieres hablar ahora- dijo algo serio.

-Calla- dije poniendo mi dedo en sus labios- vamos a cenar- intente darle un beso, pero el ya se estaba volteando hacia la mesa-Vamos- dije con un hilo de voz.

Cenamos sin más contratiempos, según me dijo él, le encanto la cena, durante esta hablamos de cómo le había ido en su viaje, cuando termino con su arnadí, se levanto.

-Alice ahora si ya podemos hablar-Me dijo él en tono muy seco.

-Claro que si vamos- le conteste casi de inmediato

-Vamos a la sala

-Claro- dije mientras iba detrás de, el pisándole los talones.

-Mira, Alice tu sabes que yo te amo más que a nada, y no te preguntaría esto, ni te lo diría, sino fuera porque la persona que me lo dijo, me dijo que era verdad esto-me dijo el

-Dime…-le conteste casi como un susurro.

-Mira, hay no sé ni cómo decirlo, yo no lo creí, pero puede ser cierto- dijo el tapándose la cara con las manos sentándose en el sillón

-Jasper, me estas asustando, dime que sucede, tenme confianza, me preocupas-le dije con tono de preocupación.

-aaaah! Está bien ya no aguanto esto mas, te lo voy a decir de una buena vez-esto si era para preocuparse, Jasper jamás me había gritado así.

-Mira está bien, te entiendo, yo casi no estoy aquí, no digo que lo justifique ni que lo acepte, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca, no lo soporto

-Jasper me asustas de que hablas-Pregunte…

-Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo-me tomo de los brazos muy fuerte- de que, de qué y todavía preguntas, me crees un estúpido, tu marioneta- ahora si me estaba lastimando mucho los brazos y porque me decía esto, de repente comenzó a agitarme- a guardas silencio, dime,

-¿Que es lo que quieres que te diga?

-¿Qué?, más que la verdad, que me engañas con otro…

**Fin del capítulo, ¿que les pareció? Denme plis una crítica constructiva,,**

**Láncenme tomates, flores, lo que ustedes gusten!! Solo denme su opinión y quedare agradecida, pues es una nueva trama, a ver ¿que tal? Espero sigan leyendo bye cuidensee chao.**


	2. ¡Largo!

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPANIE MEYER LA TRAMA ES MIA.

CAPITULO 2: ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?, más que la verdad, que me engañas con otro…- me contesto Jasper.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?- le dije yo como se atrevía.

-La pura verdad nunca lo creí de ti- me dijo al fin soltándome.

-Eso no es verdad- conteste, la furia ya había invadido todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Ah no? Y esto- dijo arrojando unas fotos a la mesita de centro- ¿Me vas a decir que no eres tu?

-No- respondí seca- Claro que soy yo- le dije claro que no le iba a dar explicaciones y decirle lo que era, no, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar él.

-Así que lo admites, eres…- agacho la cabeza- No puedo creer que me haya casado con alguien así- hizo una pausa- Quien te conociera Alice, ¡Toda una zorra!- solo di un gran suspiro, la lagrimas ya me amenazaban, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que el amor de mi vida estuviera parado frente a mi diciéndome todas estas cosas.

- A mi nadie va venir a insultarme- dije con mis enemigas la lagrimas amenazándome con desbordarse- así que Jasper si tienes otra cosa más que decirme dímela, o si no mejor vete y lárgate de aquí- le dije muy enojada dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué? Creíste que me iba a quedar aquí conviviendo con alguien como tu, viviendo y compartiendo mis cosas y mi habitación contigo, con Alice, no perdón ¡Una zorra de primera!- Me insulto y yo me di la media vuelta y lo quería enfrentar pero no sabia si yo podía aguantar, aquellas horribles cosas.

- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ JASPER! No te quiero volver a ver ¡LARGO!- grite apuntando hacia la puerta.

-A CASO NO SOPORTAS QUE TE DIGAN TUS VERDADES- me grito él, por lo que le respondí

- Lárgate, ya vete, ¡FUERA!- al decir esto ultimo el se acerco, me tomo por las muñecas lastimándome, y pegándome contra la pared

- Mira Alice a mi nadie me corre, y tu no eres nadie- me dijo acercándose más, mis lagrimas ya me invadían, el me seguía sosteniendo y me estaba lastimando, sentía como apretaba cada vez más fuerte sus manos a mis muñecas.

-Jasper, me estas lastimando- dije entrecortadamente, causa de mi llanto.

-¿Qué? Pues claro, es lo que te mereces, no puedo creerlo confíe en ti- mientras decía esto me estaba lastimando cada vez mas.

-Jasper ya, en serio me lastimas- dije luchando inútilmente contra él.

-¿Sabes que? Me voy, pero no porque tu me digas, sino porque no soporto tu presencia, se me hace de lo más nefasto estor contigo- dicho esto me soltó, se dio la media vuelta.

Rápidamente me tome las muñecas t me daba un leve masaje, el siguió caminando, tomo su abrigo, mi vista comenzó a encontrarse borrosa causa de las lagrimas que cada vez más se ponían presentes, salio oí como se subió a su coche arranco y se fue.

Yo me quede ahí, inmóvil, cuando tuve las fuerzas para moverme subí, las escaleras, entre en mi habitación, aquella que había compartido con él, me avente a la cama, y comencé a llorar.

No concebía que esto estuviera pasando, quería que fuera una sueño, un horrible sueño de que quería despertar, seguí llorando y me quede dormida.

**N/A:**

**Bueno aquí de nuevo yo molestando, gracias por todo, espero les guste este capitulo, ya lo tenia solo le agregue un poco, estoy preparando el próximo capitulo, he tenido mucha tarea, en serio es muy pesado, gracias por su comprensión, hasta las próxima.**

**Dios les bendiga**

**Chao….**


	3. Nuevas Situaciones

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPANIE MEYER LA TRAMA ES MIA.

N/A:

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo yo, perdonen la tardanza pero la escuela me agobia, en serio, es frustrante.

Bueno pasando a otras cosas déjenme decirles que la escritora Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen hizo un desenlace alternativo, se llama que hago yo, espero vayan y lo lean, es algo muy bonito, pero ahora me toca a mi seguir en lo que deje mi historia. Bueno hasta aquí, las dejo para que lean. Sé que he dejado muy olvidado esto, pero la inspiración no me venía, he estado demasiado ocupadísima y es una actualización que espero vengan muchas más pronto. ¡Lo quiero! :D

En el capitulo anterior….

Yo me quede ahí, inmóvil, cuando tuve las fuerzas para moverme subí, las escaleras, entre en mi habitación, aquella que había compartido con él, me avente a la cama, y comencé a llorar.

No concebía que esto estuviera pasando, quería que fuera un sueño, un horrible sueño de que quería despertar, seguí llorando y me quede dormida.

Capitulo 3.-

Desperté, me sentía fatal, me senté sobre la cama, cuando sentí unas ganas terribles de vomitar, corrí hasta el baño, me vi en el espejo, me veía horrible, mis ojos estaban hinchados, mi maquillaje corrido, mi cabello era un desastre, mire mi ropa, mi vestido estaba arrugado. Entonces recordé la noche anterior y me di cuenta que no había sido una pesadilla sino la realidad.

Decidí tomar un baño, me despoje de mi ropa, me metí a la regadera, sentí como el agua comenzaba a caer a mi cuerpo y sentí como mis músculos se relajaban.

Me tarde más de lo usual, pero no tenía prisa, hoy no iría a ningún lado, salí y me vestí, me puse unos jeans entubados, una blusa color verde militar pegada al cuerpo con un corte en V. y unos flats negros, peine mi cabello y me dirigí a la cocina.

Al llegar abrí el refrigerador y saque la leche y fui por cereal, se me antojaba. Tome con calma mi desayuno, lave mis trates que había ocupado, me dirigí a la sala y fue entonces cuando vi las fotos, aquellas con las que Jasper me había acusado según él.

Luego oí un automóvil llegar, y me asome por la ventana. Era el coche de Jasper, ¿pero qué hacia aquí?, entro muy rápido por la puerta y me vio, lo mire, nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Le dije tajantemente.

-¿Pues sigue siendo mi casa no?- dijo algo sarcástico.

-Lo es- dije rodando los ojos.

-Tengo algo que decirte, antes de que te enteres por los medios, solo que hace unos días hubiera estado preocupado, después de ayer, claro que no, ¿sabes? Qué bueno que descubrí a tiempo que eres una cualquiera así no podrás echarme nada en cara.- Dijo muy orgulloso, cuando de repente mi mano voló a su cara y una fuerte cachetada se escucho.

-Te dije que no me llames así que yo no soy una cualquiera ni nada por el estilo ¿me entendiste?- le dije rápidamente, muy enojada.

-Bien bien como digas- dijo- Solo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres el divorcio? Solo pásale los documentos a mi abogado y los firmo lo más rápido posible, si eso quieres- dije haciendo una mueca de burla.

-Bien, si estaría bien eso, y pues cuando te diga esto tal vez seas tú la que los tramite- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa- Pues hace un mes que me fui, la primera noche, conocí a alguien-hizo una pausa, a mi no me gustaba a donde iba esta conversación- Y pues tu sabes las cosas se dieron, así como tu comprenderás no, y pues las cosas se dieron, amm…- me miro y solo estaba viendo mi rostro- Ella está embarazada, y bueno ya que tu no me pudiste dar ningún hijo en todo este tiempo, bueno, yo me quedare con ella y reconoceré a nuestro hijo y mientras más rápido me des los papeles de divorcio, mejor- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Ah! Pues qué bien- dije fingiendo- llámale a mi abogado y pásale los papeles ellos se arreglaran, y si es todo, será mejor que te marches

-Pero también es mi casa-

-Sí y no te preocupes te la dejare, solo dame tiempo ¿para empacar mis cosas no?

-Claro- me dijo y se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Me tumbe en el sillón a llorar, no sabía que iba hacer, el hombre al que yo amaba profundamente me había dicho cosas muy feas y me había hecho sentir de lo peor, el era mi familia, habíamos estado juntos un año y medio ya, y tuvimos dos años de noviazgo, y ahora me sale con esto, no lo logro comprender, el me engaño. Ni siquiera pudo confiar en mí y preguntarme, tan solo me agredió sin más, además me engaño con otra antes de saber todo eso, ¿Qué clase de amor o confianza me tenia?

Seguía ahí en el sillón, llorando, sabía que no era una bueno, pero tenía que desahogarme, estuve llorando toda la mañana, con algunas pausas de sollozos, era una soledad a la que me enfrentaba.

Pero no podía dejar vencerme, lo tenía que superar, me dije a mi misma que tenía que salir adelante, tenía que hablar con Jasper, y antes pensar muy bien lo que le iba a decir. Recordé entonces:

-¡Los exámenes!- cierto me había mandado a hacer unos análisis rutinarios, y debí haber recogido los resultados ayer. Corrí a mi habitación y me maquille, tome mi bolso mis llaves salí de mi casa, la atranque y subí a mi coche y me fui a la clínica.

20 min. Después…

-Buenos días Alice- me dijo la recepcionista.

-Buenos días Claudia- le respondí- vengo por los resultados, olvide venir ayer.

-Sí, me di cuenta- me dijo amablemente- solo que tienes que pasar por ellos a aquella área, después de un día los mandan allá- me dijo y me dedico una sonrisa

-Gracias, hasta luego- me despedí.

-Hasta luego- se despidió cortésmente.

Caminé hasta la segunda área.

-Bueno días vengo a recoger mis estudios- hable

-Buenos días señorita, su nombre por favor- me dijo el recepcionista

-Alice Cullen- le conteste.

-Mmm… Aquí esta- dijo él con una sonrisa- mire lea sus resultados y debe de pasar al área que está subiendo al tercer piso el lado A, le dice su nombre a la señorita que se encuentra ahí y le dirán que deberá hacer- me dijo cortésmente.

-Gracias.

-Por nada estamos para servirle

Leí el documento, ¿Para qué rayos me querían allá? En fin subí y al girar al entrar a la puerta del lado A. Entre llegue con la recepcionista le di mi nombre y me paso a un consultorio, pase al consultorio y el doctor no estaba por lo que me senté y espere a que llegara.

-Buenos días señora- me saludo cortésmente

-Buenos días doctor- le conteste algo enfadada.

-¿Qué porque tiene esa cara?

-¿Por qué no tenerla?- le conteste sarcásticamente.

-Pues por el simple hecho, que déjeme decirle que va a ser mamá, ¿O a caso no vio en sus análisis?

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo? No, no podía, no en estos momentos.

-¿Qué?-respondí casi gritando- No puede ser cierto.

-Señora, es la primera que reacciona así de todas mis pacientes- me dijo algo asustado

-Disculpe si, ¿Puede decirme cuanto tiempo de embarazo tengo?- le pregunte algo más tranquila.

-Un mes aproximadamente- dijo muy tranquilamente.

Mi respiración se fue acelerando.

-Le voy a dar un momento, voy a salir- me dijo y yo asentí agradecida

-Esto no me puede estar pasando- dije una vez que el doctor había salido.

En otras circunstancias sería estupendo, pero en las que estoy, no sé que pasara, lo que debe quedar claro es que jamás voy a abortar. Recuerdo esa noche.

Es cuando Jaspe iba irse a su viaje de negocios, fue cuando paso, y ahora regresa y todo lo que pasa, y todo este tiempo un pequeño o una pequeña crecía en mi.

Eso me llenaba de dicha, este ser había sido creado por amor, un amor entre su mami y su papi.

Tenía que irme, tenía que ver a mi familia y que alguien me aconsejara que hacer.

Salí del consultorio y afuera estaba el doctor.

-Señora, mire aquí esta cuando es su próxima cita para que le expliquemos todo, hasta luego, que le vaya bien- dicho esto se metió a su consultorio.

Comencé a caminar a la salida, fui al estacionamiento, entre en mi coche, no respiraba estaba hiperventilando, tenía que tranquilizarme, comencé a sollozar y me recargue en el volante. No, no, no, no esto no podía ser cierto.

Siempre había soñado con conformar una familia, y más con el hombre que yo amaba, pero por el momento yo no estaba con él, el estaba muy ocupado pensando tantas cosas acerca de mí, que ni siquiera se preocupo por preguntarme nada, si tan solo supiera quién era ese hombre en las fotos, seguro comprendería todo, pero yo no soy quien o que para juzgarlo, o darle explicaciones a alguien que realmente nunca confió en mí.

Pero tampoco quería atarlo a mi si ya ni siquiera nos queríamos, eso no era justo para nadie, así que tome una decisión.

*Ring-Ring*

-¿Hola?- Dijo algo confundido

-Hola, soy yo Alice- Dije saludándolo alegremente

-Ah! Hola Aly, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien bien, gracias a Dios- dije algo apresurada- ¿Y tú?

-Bien Gracias-

-Mira creo que mis planes ya no van como lo pensaba, y creo que me iré para allá mas pronto de lo que esperaba- Dije algo preocupada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Te vendrás a vivir acá?, espera ¿Qué no eran solo vacaciones?- Dijo algo extrañado.

-Lo sé, es difícil, pero pronto estaré allá y te lo explicare todo con calma, te quiero, Saludos a todos por allá y luego te hablo.- Dije y colgué rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.

Pise el acelerador a fondo y en un dos por tres estaba en mi casa, bueno la que teníamos Jasper y yo, pronto me iría de allí no podía convivir con el recuerdo, haría todo lo más rápido posible y me iría del país, tenía que alejar a mi bebe de este escenario, y nadie se tenía que enterar. No le diría a Jasper.

Que les pareció, lancen Tomates, o rosas, díganme que opinan, ¿Qué debo mejorar? ¿Qué creen que debería cambiar?, Quiero saberlo…

Saludos desde acá para allá :-D

Los quiero mucho, cuídense Dios me los bendiga. Nos estaremos viendo (leyendo) pronto.

A propósito, para los que les guste Vampires Diaries, hay una traductora que encontré, muy buenas las historias de hecho, acaba de empezar a traducir, pero realmente me llamo la atención ella es: Cicadaa CK, está en mis favoritos para los que quieran ver :D


End file.
